Ichirō Shinjō
|race = Human |age = 17 |birthday = July 27 |horoscope =Leo |height = 173 cm (5'8") |gender = Male |eyes = Blue |hair = Blond |blood type = |affiliation = Rokkisei |prev affiliation = |occupation = Student President of the Student CouncilBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 177, Page 17 |prev occupation = |base of operations = Saint Ishiyama Academy |prev base of operations = |status = Alive |relatives = |anime debut = Episode 27 |manga debut = Chapter 50 |seiyū = Daisuke Hirakawa |gallery = No }} , otherwise known as Ichirō Alex Rodriguez Shinjō (新庄•アレックス•ロドリゲズ•一郎, Shinjō Arekkusu Rodorigezu Ichirō), is a student at Saint Ishiyama Academy and member of the Rokkisei. He is also the captain of the Boxing Club. Appearance Shinjo has long, curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He's usually seen in his uniform; and wears purple-ish brown gloves. Personality Plot Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc Akumano Academy Arc Field Trip Arc Saint Saint X'mas Arc Sometime in the winter, Shinjō is appointed as the new president of the student council after Izuma resigns. Shinjō later goes to do work inside the student council's office sometime after his appointment. While stacking papers, he notices that Izuma and Shizuka are still chatting away nearby and tells them to leave if they have no other business in the room. He later sits in his office when Oga and Hilda come inside with a flyer for the Saint Saint X'mas competition, asking about what events will occur during the event. Shinjō is displeased at how the event has turned out recently, even more so by Oga's ignorance of the events, but nonetheless explains everything to him; Shinjō gives more insight on the events that occur in the competition from the previous years which includes races and dances, then adds that a special prize will be given to the "top" couple. Shortly after, he watches as Tōjō and Shizuka enter with their forms followed by Izuma and Aoi; seeing the latter two, he becomes more surprised. As the students then look on fiercely at one another, Shinjō reminds himself that it is supposed to be a gentle event despite the new bloodthirsty competitors.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 15-19 Later, during the actual Saint Saint X'mas competition on Christmas Eve, Shinjō participates as a judge for the cooking match between the Kanzaki-Yuka and Furuichi-Nene pairs. When the food has been presented to him, he looks on with a worried expression, wondering in the meanwhile whether he is actually helping out in a penalty game. He first tastes the rice omelet from Furuichi and Nene; despite his comment on the normalized appearance of the dish, as well as his thoughtful critique on the food textures, he declares it as disgusting and spits out his swallowed portion. He takes a quick drink and proceeds to eat the gratin from Kanzaki and Yuka; noting the added yogurt, he spits it out similarly, adding that the cooks should all go die.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 18-19 During the finals, an announcement is made of a sudden player change regarding Izuma. Shinjō, who is still sick from taste testing the two dishes, fixes his tie while thinking of Izuma's actual plans.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 185, Page 10 Powers & Abilities The captain of the boxing club, he is regarded as the second-best high school boxer in the nation and is known to finish all matches with a one-hit knockout of the opponent. Alex is strong enough to defeat the MK5 with ease. However, he is no match for Oga: his punches fail to knock him out at first; later, Oga easily evades them and even stops one with his hand. When he finally evokes a reaction from Oga, the latter deals him a defeat similar to the ones Alex is known to deal to others: a one-hit knockout. Equipment Boxing Gloves: As captain of a well-renowned boxing club, Shinjo is never seen without his trademark boxing gloves, which he used to battle Oga twice, once in the school corridor and the next time on the rooftop of St. Ishiyama. Relationships Tatsumi Oga: 'Despite being annoyed by Oga and his riddles the first time they met, and after a decisive one-hit knockout, Shinjo has realized how powerful Oga truly is and sees him as a rival of sorts. Trivia * Nicknamed after the American baseball player Alex Rodriguez, he also shares his birthday, July 27. * His Japanese name may have been derived from baseball players [[wikipedia:Ichiro Suzuki|'Ichirō Suzuki]] and [[wikipedia:Tsuyoshi Shinjo|Tsuyoshi Shinjō]]. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Saint Ishiyama Academy Category:Rokkisei